1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fuels for gasoline engines, which contain small counts of polyetheramines of the formula I EQU R.sup.1 --(OBu).sub.n --NR.sup.2 R.sup.3 (I)
where
R.sup.1 is C.sub.2 -C.sub.30 -alkyl, PA1 R.sup.2 and R.sup.3, independently of one another, are each hydrogen, C.sub.1 -C.sub.8 -alkyl, aminoalkylene of the formula II EQU --R.sup.4 --NR.sup.5 R.sup.6 (II) PA1 R.sup.4 is C.sub.2 -C.sub.10 -alkylene, R.sup.5 and R.sup.6, independently of one another, are each hydrogen or C.sub.1 -C.sub.8 -alkyl and m is from 2 to 8, PA1 Bu is a butylene radical derived from butylene oxide and PA1 n is from 12 to 28.
or polyaminoalkylene of the formula III EQU --(R.sup.4 --NR.sup.5 ).sub.m --R.sup.6 (III)
where
2. Description of the Related Art
EP-A 310 875 discloses polyetheramines of the above type, having alkylene radicals derived from propylene oxide or butylene oxide, as valve-cleaning additives for gasoline fuels. The degree of alkoxylation is stated there as being from 5 to 100, preferably from 5 to 30. An isotridecanol which is reacted with butylene oxide and then aminated with ammonia and has a molecular weight of 730, from which a degree of butoxylation of about 7.5 can be calculated, is described in Example B.
Although such polyetheramines have in principle a good valve-cleaning effect, a further improvement is desirable.
It is an object of the present invention to provide fuel additives which effect such a further improvement.